Alphabet Of Our World!
by arenicCatfish
Summary: Short stories about all of your favourite nations. Now in alphabetical order! Starting with America, these drabbled take you through cute, friendly adventures toease the heartbreak you may be feeling over your favourite nations. After the 26 main chapters are done, or if I'm stuck on one, I will be accepting requests! I will update 1-2 times weekly. More often come Christmas!
1. A is for America!

A is for America!

"Heeeeeey! Guys, guys listen!" The ever-so-eager blonde burst through the double-doors that lead into the meeting room, where the other nations sit. He took in a deep breath. It was obvious he had run most of the way here, knowing he was late. His suit was on wrong and his hair was messy, unbrushed and as messy as it was when he woke up.

"For God's sake, America! You're late to another meeting! That's three times now, you bloody idiot!" England stood from his chair and raised a hand towards the other, giving him a good thwack on the head. "Now, what is it? We have business to attend." The conversation was curtailed, however, by Germany. He raised his voice, telling them to sit in their seats and that the issue of America being late will be addressed at the end of the meeting. The two agreed, not wanting to anger him further, and sat down.

Not long after the meeting had continued had America raised his hand to speak. He had prepared his statement, tossing it around in his head as he readied himself to speak. A few others had raised their hands to talk as well, and Germany listed them off in the order which they would present. Japan, Greece, Italy, Bulgaria, and finally, America. The list was scrawled onto the chalkboard in German so the order was not forgotten. America groaned, leaning back in his chair grumpily.

By the time the first four had finished, the meeting was adjourned. America was determined to speak, though. So, without missing a beat, the nation leapt atop the table and shouted for the others' ears!

"Dudes! Listen up! Your hero is talking, now!" He beamed, proud of his powerful voice. As the others stopped and turned to look, he continued. "I want to declare today 'Hug Your Best Friend' Day! The problem is, though, I can't decide which one! So~!" With a devilish smile, the blonde lunged from his original spot on the table and brought England, France, China, Russia, and Canada close for a tight hug. After much fuss, he finally got them to submit to the hugging, soon enough he turned to the Axis trio.

"C'mere you big idiots!" He began pursuing the bunch, eventually getting the three in his grasp. No one really knew why he did this, and he refuses to acknowledge he ever did such a thing! But since then, he's done the same thing wholeheartedly annually, always denying it the next day. Never the less, though, it brought the nations together beautifully!


	2. B is For Belarus!

B is for Belarus!

The small nation sat in her room, peering through the window as the snow fell gently towards the ground. She sighed, the cold chilling her to the core. It was dreadful outside and in as a mind-numbing loneliness loomed over the young Belarus.

"It's so cold…" The girl muttered to herself. She grew desperate for company in her icy cold prison of seclusion, even to the point of prayer. She just wanted to be able to see someone that wouldn't fear her! Even if it meant standing in the cold, dry, useless snow. So, she decided to discard her blanket for the time being, and go for a quick walk to the nearby town! Maybe seeing some people would help her think of something more positive!

Ugh...All I ever get here is this stupid ice shit! I wish big brother would let me come over more. We could play in the snow together just like we used to. The nation's mood soured gradually with every unpleasant thought. This continued until she reached town, where she began to hear something almost foreign to her; laughter and singing. Though a little early, a Christmas festival was being held in the small town, which attracted many people from all over the small territory.

She could hear small children laughing and playing in the snow, causing a smile to tug at the corners of her mouth. As she continued walking through the festival, coat dragging along through the snow, she began to see friends talking and drinking, parents and children enjoying themselves, ladies and gentlemen of all ages singing and actually enjoying their time in the winter!

The sight warmed her heart and chased off the cold, and she made the decision to join the fun. She wanted to get to know her people a little before their holiday time came to an end! So, without hesitation, she ran to the crowd, joining them mid-carol! The song, Koleda, made the girl give off another smile.

It wasn't long before she was part of the group, dancing with them as they sang their songs. The loneliness was long since gone. From then on, they were dancing and talking, causing the once so secluded girl to finally be free of her icy shackles of seclusion where she once thought she'd never escape. To this day, she remains ever grateful to those who revisit her festivals, and continues to have the same fun she always had.


	3. Author's Note:Veterans' Day

Ciao, mia amica! It's Veterans' day (or remembrance day, but whatever it is you call it, we can all agree the end of WW I) and I just thought that since I probably won't get around to doing anymore holiday stuff for a bit, I'd just pop in and say hello. So~ Hi there!

ALSO! I would like to inform you that this story will be updated at least twice a week up until Christmas, then this may increase by a LONGSHOT if I do end up getting my own laptop.

Other than that, I really have nothing else to say, so, goodbye for now and happy reading!

11/11/13

ArsenicCatfish

Next update suspected to be up by: Friday 11/15/13


	4. Author's note 2

I swear. I'm _**almost**_ done with Chapter 3

I promise it will be up soon


End file.
